Watching the Past
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Dawn Allen wanted to meet her dad and hope she won't screw up in the process. Crisis on Earth-X Oneshot


**I'm back with another story and this is my first Flash story as well. And no, this doesn't have anything to do with Super-Avengers.**

 **This is a response to Crisis on Earth X. And let me say that the crossover was great. And man I nearly cried at that one part (For those of you who have seen it, you know what I'm talking about.). Also if you remember the part in the church where Barry and the waitress talk, people are speculating that the woman is actually Barry and Iris's future daughter, Dawn. And I totally believe that.**

 **Just a little drabble of what Dawn might have been thinking during that time.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Watching the Past**

Dawn Allen breathed in and out, attempting to calm her nerves. It helped a little, but considering where she was and what she was doing, the fear held tight. How else would you explain the feelings you have when you're in the past. At a wedding that would be one for the ages.

And did she mention this wedding was for her future parents, and she was surrounded by her future family as well?

Yep, the consequences of someone finding out who she was going to be massive. As in, messing with the time stream and causing you not to be born. But she had to be here. Her mother and everyone else had told her and Don stories of this and her other adventures with their dad and their friends. The sad part was, they never got to meet their dad, they did when they were babies, but they didn't remember him. He had died, just like Uncle Oliver, saving everyone from the Anti-Monitor during the Crisis across the Multiverse.

And it wasn't until later that everyone found out they also inherited their Father's powers and had access to the Speed Force. Uncle Cisco had named them 'The Tornado Twins' due to them speeding around and causing havoc and other things when they were toddlers and kids. Due to them not having a hold on their powers, until their Uncle Wally helped them control it, beforehand, they had to wear power dampeners.

And just like their dad, they decided to become hero's themselves. Don became Kid Flash, sometime after Uncle Wally became the new Flash, while Dawn became Lightening Girl.

Her way of getting into the wedding was pretending to be a waitress. As she was walking around, she couldn't help sneaking glances at everyone. She was pretty much in awe of everyone when they were younger, and she all considered them family. And she suppressed a snort of laughter at seeing Aunt Alex looking embarrassed, due to what happened with Aunt Sara. It was funny how they started out before becoming a couple and then married.

She was deliberately walking closer to her dad. And she couldn't believe she was going to talk to him for the first time. He looked exactly like what he did in the pictures, although younger. She fought off the urge to drop everything and hug him. But, she soon was next to him.

Here goes nothing.

"Sparkling?" She asked.

Her father looked at her, and she blanked for moment.

"Excuse me?" He asked, as he looked like he was deep in thought.

And what started after that was the most awkward conversation she had ever had. She just had to inherit her father's awkwardness and tendency to babble.

"I just feel like this is gonna be one for the ages. I'm really happy I got to see it."

When she finished, she felt like crawling into a hole. She hoped he didn't pick up on that and ask, because she didn't want to know what would happen.

"Have we met?" He asked.

"No! No, I'm a complete and total stranger." She managed to say.

Nailed it.

Her dad was about to turn around but she wanted to talk to him some more, before the ceremony and the Nazi's came. So she grabbed his arm, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression, not knowing what she was doing. And yet another bad idea.

"Good, good luck out there." She said with a smile, both saying to the wedding and what was about to happen. "And remember to say, 'I Do'."

There was an awkward pause to that.

"Right." He finally said.

"Ok." She said with a smile and turned around, cringing at what just happened.

 _"_ _That could've gone better."_ She thought.

When the ceremony started, she put the tray down and back over to a nearby exit. Ready to make her escape, even though she really wanted to help them fight Nazi's but that would screw with the timeline. But she had to say, Kara did sing great.

She gasped a little and held back tears as her mom and grandfather walked down the aisle. She had seen the pictures, but her mom looked beautiful and happy. She practically glowed… oh wait, it was blush. Glowing will be sometime after when her parents officially become husband and wife.

She soon started to slip out of the church as soon as the priest started talking, not out the way the Nazi's would come in. As she got outside, she pulled a ring out of her pocket and pressed the button. Her suit came out and she created a small wind tunnel and changed into it. She stopped and was about to speed out when she jumped when an explosion was heard inside.

Yep, time to leave, and she soon went into the future.

She was now hiding behind a tree, sometime after everyone had left, and the Earth X'ers were defeated. She giggled a little when her dad brought Uncle John from Star City and then threw up. Uncle John still had that issue in the future.

She let a couple of tears fall when the vows were said, and then they kissed. She wiped the tears and watched for a little longer. Uncle Oliver, Aunt Felicity and Uncle John soon left, while her parents stood and watched the seafront. She had seen enough and was about to head home. But not without taking one last glance at her parents.

"I love you guys." She whispered.

And with that, she took off back home to the future.

* * *

 **11/11/19: I decided to change how Barry perished to how everything is leading up to Crisis on Infinite Earth's.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
